Pressure in 221B
by Chole Allonsy
Summary: Martin sees Sherlock, his cousin, jump. Next thing, he has a call from his other cousin, Mycroft, telling him to look after John. Sherlock will come after chapters. Warning: John will have suicidal thoughts and such. Good thing Martin is here- right? No John/Martin, but there is Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey guys. I'm new to writing here, so be easy on me, but I am open on advise. Also, I do not own any main characters, maybe later though. If I did, Martin would be happier. Also, most of chatterers are going to be a bit short.**

Martin wasn't the smartest of the family, but he was pretty smart. He was clumsy, in both physical and mental ways, but he did try his hardest. Being young was one of the hardest part of Martins life, constantly teased and bullied around.  
Martin remembered his ninth birthday. That day, the whole family gathered together to celebrate, even if they didn't want to. Mr. Crief called up all the family, and maybe bribed them a bit. The adults had sat at one table to chat, and the children at another.  
"You can never be a pilot. Nobody would trust you enough to sit in a plane, much less fly it." One cousin had stated. Martin had rushed out of the room, into his own, just to find another boy about his age sitting on his bed reading a book.  
Martin looked at the boy in confusion as a tear rushed down his cheek. The boy didn't move from his position, still looking at the book titled "_Famous Detectives of the 1800's_"  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
"Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Another chapter for you!**

Martin remembered that day well. It ended with he and Sherlock sharing the bed to read their books. It was hours before the family had realized the two boys were gone. They said their goodbyes and Sherlock left.

Martin had always kept tabs on Sherlock, but ever since he joined MJM Air, time was limited.

"I will see him soon", Martin told himself again and again. Of course, he never did for some time. Not until the day he decided to take a stroll around Baker Street.

Martin was passing by a nearby hospital when he happened to notice a man standing on the roof. As soon as he saw the man, Martins heart speed up, but he was even more worried when he realized that it was Sherlock.

Under his breath, Martin whispered, "No", then said louder, "No."

From behind him, Martin could hear a man shout "Sherlock!" as Sherlock jumped down to the cement. Both the man that yelled and Martin ran to the consultant detective.

Martin stood at the edge of the growing crowd as he watched the short blonde man fumble around the body.

Martin had heard a little bit of this man, John Watson, Sherlocks blogger and boyfriend. Well, something like that.

**If you didn't know already, I ship Johnlock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating like fire.  
-**

Exactly one hour after Sherlock jumped, Martin got a call from one of his other cousins, Mycroft, Sherlocks brother, in his attic.  
"I need you to watch after John."  
"I'm busy. You know that"  
"I have cleared all Icarus removal schedules for one year."  
"WHAT! You just can't! And what about MJM?"  
"I have hired another pilot for Caroline. Douglas is the new captan now."  
"YOU CANNOT- you know what, fine. Fine. But you owe me a lot. So I will watch over Sherlocks friend for how long?", but Mycroft had already hung up on Martin.  
Outside, a black car pulled over by the house, so Martin gathered his belongings and went outside and into the car, next to a young lady. Sometimes his brother was a pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I still don't have an idea for the story title, so you can put your ideas into the review box. And I am very sorry about the length of each chapter, my iPod notes thing deceives me and my ideas come in short spurts. Also, touching the review box won't kill or injure, but will actually be like a cat and purr.  
-**  
Martin had moved some of his small amount of stuff into the flat in a couple of minutes, while John sat on the chair, staring into nothing. Mrs. Hudson had his bed in 221C, but the rest of his living quarters were in 221B.  
"You knew him for some time then, did you?"  
"Yes", the answer was short short, and obviously meant that John didn't really want to talk.  
"Okay then. I am going to go make some tea. You want some to drink?I mean obviously you want to drink it, but anyways, um yea."  
"Yes. No sugar." So Martin went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea for him and John, being fortunate enough and not looking into the fridge, but disliking the fact that the kitchen was more like a science lab. Martin boiled some water and put the two tea bags in. Of course, Martin instinctively put some sugar in both cups without realizing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, still loving you all. Also, really really sorry if I'm OOC. Also, I feel pretty uncomfortable calling this "Title in Work", but I have no ideas, so I ask politely if I can take yours and perhaps use it.  
-**  
"Breathing us boring." John never thought he would agree with Sherlock on that. His life would never be the same. Fat chance if he could be pulled into an adventure with a man just as- He didn't know. What made that man part of Johns life in such a great way? He went with Sherlock on solving cases, but why? No friendship was this strong.  
Where was he, John? In the bathroom, looking at a bottle. That bottle could end him. Maybe he could be with Sherlock again. It was at that moment that Martin walked in.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't think that you were in- Wait why are you holding that? I thought that you didn't have pain in the leg again." Of course Martin was here. In the past few days, the ginger was always where he shouldn't be. John slowly turned toward Martin, a tear slowly going down his face.  
"No. No, I absolutely forbid you. As a used-to-be captain, I command that you do not do that or think of it again."


End file.
